Tout ce que tu remarques
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: UA! Par une journée trop chaude, Aomine remarque un détail presque sans importance. De fil en aiguille, il en viendra à apprendre malgré lui le secret de Midorima. AoMido, quelques thèmes pas joyeux!


**Titre: **_Tout ce que tu remarques  
_**Genre: **_Je voulais surtout faire de l'angst, mais il y a aussi beaucoup de romance, et un peu de fluff  
_**Rating: **_T pour des thèmes durs__  
_**Personnages: **_Aomine/Midorima, Momoi, Kuroko, les familles d'Aomine et Midorima._

**Note: **_Je préviens tout de suite, j'ai énormément de notes à écrire. Elles sont pas toutes importantes, mais j'aimerais bien que vous les lisiez quand même parce que je les ai écris quoi..._

_Déjà, j'ai réussi, avec cette fic, à écrire Mido avec toute la GoM, plus Kagami et Takao (moins Kuroko, c'est vrai, zut!). L'AoMido, c'est pas mal le couple que je shippe le moins quand on parle de Mido et de la GoM, mais pour cette histoire je trouvais que ça fonctionnait mieux (même s'ils sont OoC, ha ha -_-'). Et puis, au final, dès qu'il y a Shin-chan, j'aime, alors bon._

_En deuxième note, je dois dire qu'il s'agit de la fic dont je fais mention dans Froid comme l'or (eh ouais, je l'ai enfin écrite!). D'ailleurs, je sais pas si vous le croirez, mais j'ai écrit ces 14-15'000 mots en un seul weekend (j'étais inspirée, c'est incroyable!)._

_Le style d'écriture est inspirée de la fic Le sort en est jeté, de Moira-chan (d'ailleurs, si tu passes par là, je te jure que je vais te laisser des reviews, cette fic est juste trop géniale). En fait, c'est pas tant que ça m'a inspiré, plutôt que ça m'a donné envie d'écrire au «tu». Ne vous attendez pas à la même chose, cela dit. C'est plutôt «vulgaire» aussi, mais c'est construit très différemment, et c'est pas du tout le même style d'histoire._

_Je dois dire aussi que tout le long, pour une raison obscure, je pensais à Cut, un manga yaoi par Kawai Touko. Si vous connaissez, je pense que vous allez reconnaître quelques détails. C'est pas basé sur le manga, c'est juste qu'il m'a beaucoup marqué, alors j'ai intégré sans le vouloir des détails pas vraiment importants._

_Enfin, pour les petits détails techniques : c'est un UA, mais, comme toujours, y a quelques liens avec le canon (j'ai hâte au jour où je ferai un UA pur et dur XD). Aussi, je l'ai mentionné, mais la narration se fait au «tu», le «tu» en question étant Aomine. Il n'y a pas de «je», je précise juste comme ça. XD Enfin, je sais que c'est un peu long, et ça aurait été facile de séparer en trois chapitres (j'ai essayé, ça marchait à peu près), mais j'avais envie de publier ça d'un coup. Libre à vous de vous arrêter et de reprendre quand vous voulez! =)_

_Bon, je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture! ;)_

* * *

La première fois que tu le remarques, c'est pour te dire que t'as chaud juste à le regarder.

De ton siège, au fond de la classe, dans le coin, t'as pour tout dire la meilleure vue possible de la classe, quoiqu'en fait tu vois tout le monde de dos – sauf le prof, évidemment, mais tu le regardes que si ses courbes sont intéressantes et qu'il est en fait une «elle», c'est-à-dire presque jamais.

Tu vois tout, de là, mais ça t'a jamais vraiment intéressé de regarder. Quand tu viens en cours, les fois où Satsuki se ramène pour t'y forcer ou que tu décides que ça peut pas être pire que de glander dehors sans rien faire, ces fois-là, tu préfères regarder par la fenêtre. T'y vois la cour avant, la porte qui mène vers l'extérieur, vers la ville cent fois plus palpitante que cette putain de salle de classe et tu te demandes toujours quand la cloche va sonner pour te libérer – mais c'est qu'au fond t'es jamais vraiment libre, tu le sais bien, mais cette fausse liberté, c'est mieux que d'être prisonnier d'une salle où t'étouffes.

Donc tes yeux bleus, presque noirs, quand t'es en classe, ils regardent toujours vers l'extérieur. C'est comme ça depuis que t'as commencé le lycée, y a même pas un mois – ça te parait tellement plus long que ça. C'est en plein mai et la température est dégueulassement belle, le soleil illumine tellement le ciel aussi bleu que ses yeux à _lui _que ça te donne envie de tout foutre en l'air. Pourtant, t'es quand même un ado, au fond, t'es un ado normal qui s'excite dès qu'il fait beau, et tu te dis que c'est bien mieux que s'il pleuvait sans cesse.

C'est seulement en mai, mais la température est si haute que tu te demandes si on est pas plutôt en juillet. L'air est lourd, oppressant, et le pire, c'est que c'est encore trop tôt pour que les gens réalisent qu'il serait temps de mettre la clim – ils sont cons, y a pas d'autres explications. Alors tu crèves, dans ta salle de classe, tu sens la sueur descendre sur tes tempes, dans ta nuque jusque dans ton dos, et tu te dis que putain, ça va trop paraitre sur ton uniforme blanc – au moins, tu te consoles en te disant que tout le monde est dans le même état que toi.

Ça, c'est avant que ton regard se pose sur lui; mais pour l'instant, tes yeux voient encore que le ciel trop bleu, le soleil trop chaud, et cette envie de liberté si forte qu'elle oppresse ta poitrine. T'as envie de t'en aller, et c'est toujours ça pour chaque jour qui passe et qui se ressemble. Depuis la fin du collège, ou même avant, depuis ce moment-là, t'as envie de t'en aller loin de Tokyo, loin du Japon (pourquoi pas en Amérique?). T'as envie de tout foutre en l'air, juste pour le principe de tout foutre en l'air, parce qu'au fond, tu sais bien qu'il reste plus rien de ta vie à bousiller.

Ce jour-là, il fait trop chaud, tu crèves, et tu t'emmerdes tellement que tu penses à te lever, envoyer se faire foutre le prof et prendre la porte. Tu te l'imagines pour te faire sentir un peu mieux, pour oublier cette putain de chaleur oppressante, mais tu sais que tu le feras pas. Tu sais pourquoi, aussi, mais t'as pas envie d'y penser sur le moment; pour essayer de te divertir de tes pensées qui tournent en rond, qui t'emmerdes toi-même tellement elles sont déprimantes, tu décides, pour une fois, de regarder qui est dans ta classe.

Ce que tu sais, en tout cas, c'est que Satsuki y est pas – elle te l'a répété si souvent, elle s'en est plaint tellement que t'as pas pu l'oublier quand bien même t'aurais voulu. C'est pas grave, tu t'en fous un peu, de toute façon elle occupe déjà trop ta vie à ton gout. Alors tu regardes ceux qui sont tes camarades de classe, et ils sont tous si normaux que ça en est affligeant. Des garçons et des filles aux cheveux noirs de jais, tu t'imagines leurs yeux tout aussi foncés, concentrés sur ce que dit le prof, t'imagines leurs crayons noter tout ce qu'il dit, même quand c'est pas important, tu les imagines ne se concentrer qu'à essayer de comprendre une matière qui leur servira juste jamais. Ouais, ils sont affreusement normaux, brainwashés par la société – ils pensent déjà au nombre de gosses qu'ils auront plus tard, à l'université qu'ils vont fréquenter, à leur mariage et putain ça te donne envie de gerber de les imaginer s'acheter une maison cent fois trop cher, une auto dont ils se serviront presque pas parce qu'ils travailleront beaucoup trop pour un patron qui va les engueuler dès qu'ils feront une gaffe. Tu penses aux filles, aussi, qui vont se marier et se consacrer à leurs enfants, comme ta mère, tiens, et qui vont regretter d'avoir marié un imbécile qui fait pas de thune ou un homme violent qui aime plus sa bouteille d'alcool que sa famille.

Tu le vois si clairement, leur avenir, que t'as juste envie d'en rire. En même temps, tu le sais mieux que personne, c'est ce qui t'attend toi aussi. Et ça, ça te donne pas du tout envie de rire.

C'est le moment où tu réalises qu'en fait, non, ils sont pas tous normaux : y en a un, celui qui est assis en avant de toi, que t'as jamais pris le temps de remarquer; lui, là, il a les cheveux verts. Émeraude, c'est ce que diraient certains, mais toi ça te donne plutôt envie de rire, parce que ça se peut vraiment, des cheveux aussi verts que des algues? Bon, tu te rappelles Satsuki et ses cheveux rose bonbon et tu te dis qu'y a toujours pire, mais tout de même, tu parles d'une couleur de cheveux.

Et c'est là, enfin, que tes yeux descendent un peu, et tout d'un coup tu réalises que le mec, il sue au moins autant que toi, sinon plus; mais, le plus important, surtout, c'est qu'il porte son uniforme d'hiver. Autrement dit, il a des manches longues, qui se rendent jusqu'à ses poignets. Toi, tu mettrais des shorts, tu te promènerais volontiers torse nu, et lui, il garde des manches longues?

Il est inhumain, c'est ce que tu te dis. Et stupide, aussi, mais ça, c'est comme tout le monde, toi y compris. Pourtant, malgré tout ça, ça t'intrigue un peu : qu'est-ce qui peut bien le pousser à mettre son uniforme d'hiver? Il fait si chaud, et puis le règlement demande que vous mettiez votre uniforme d'été – pas que tu t'en soucies, toi, mais c'est pour le principe. Y a vraiment aucune raison de porter ça cette journée-là, c'est ça ta conclusion.

Sauf que la cloche sonne enfin, et tu oublies tout de suite toutes tes questions, parce qu'au fond on s'en fout qu'un mec porte l'uniforme d'hiver en été.

~xxx~

La deuxième fois que tu le remarques, en fait tu remarques qu'il est pas là.

C'est le jour suivant, et il fait encore aussi chaud, et t'es encore venu en classe – deux jours de suite, c'est presque un record pour toi. En fait, t'es venu parce que Satsuki a insisté que t'avais un cours de gym, et Dai-chan t'aimes les sports pas vrai, faut dire que oui, c'est vrai, t'aimes les sports. Alors t'es là, vous êtes dehors, sous le soleil brulant – c'est quasiment plus chaud que la veille. Vous êtes dehors et vous jouez au football.

Tant que c'est pas du basket, toi, ça te va.

T'es le premier à être choisi dans les équipes, tout le monde sait que t'es super bon dans les sports. Sauf que quand tu joues, toi, tu t'en fous de tes coéquipiers, tu gardes le ballon pour toi et traverses le terrain entier sans te le faire voler, pour marquer but par-dessus but – et même si tes ballons sont parfois arrêtés, ils rentrent plus que la moitié du temps. Tu fais jamais de passes, toi, tu te spécialisais à en recevoir et à marquer, sauf que là plus personne t'en envoie, alors tu voles le ballon à l'autre équipe, ou c'était ton coéquipier, dur à dire. Et si les gens s'en plaignent, c'est jamais pour longtemps, parce que tu montes tant le score que c'est tout ce qu'ils voient au bout du compte.

Ça finit que ton équipe a fait un nombre impossible de points, grâce à toi, et pendant une seconde, encore essoufflé, tu prends le temps de regarder tous les garçons qui sont sur le terrain. C'est là, après tout ce temps, que tu te souviens de ce mec aux cheveux d'algue et que tu réalises qu'il est pas là. T'as beau le chercher du regard, tu le vois pas, et sur le coup on dirait que ça t'inquiète un peu, sauf que comme tu comprends pas pourquoi, tu fais comme d'habitude : tu fais semblant que ça te touche pas.

Sans un mot, tu rejoins les vestiaires, et tes yeux, sans ton accord, cherchent une chevelure verte sans jamais la trouver.

~xxx~

La troisième que tu le remarques, c'est pas en classe et à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Toi, depuis quelques mois, t'as pris l'habitude de glander la nuit – c'est que t'as pas vraiment envie de retourner chez toi. Tu traines, souvent tout seul, parfois avec des délinquants – évidemment, Satsuki est jamais là, t'accepterais pas qu'elle sorte à une telle heure, c'est trop dangereux pour une fille aussi bien foutue qu'elle. Ça t'arrive de te battre, mais pas très souvent. Tu cherches pas la bagarre, tu préfères qu'on te laisse tranquille.

T'aimes te promener la nuit, c'est plus frais, le ciel est noir, et tu vois parfois quelques étoiles, quand t'as vraiment de la chance – parce qu'avec la pollution, c'est plutôt rare qu'on en voie plus que trois-quatre. Y a aussi le fait que c'est tranquille, qu'y a pas d'enfants dans les parcs, que les seules gens que tu croises sont aussi mal dans leur peau que toi.

T'as élu domicile dans un petit parc, un endroit que tu sais très populaire le jour, où les enfants veulent toujours aller – mais la nuit, c'est presque désert, parce que les dealeurs de drogue, les sans-abris et autres habitants de la nuit préfèrent les autres parcs, où y a plus d'arbres pour se cacher et moins de jeux d'enfants pour se rappeler qu'il y a encore des gens heureux.

T'aimes les jeux d'enfants, toi, tu t'assois en haut de la glissoire et tu t'y caches pour observer le ciel. Avec tes jambes trop longues, t'es jamais vraiment confortable, mais si t'avais un endroit à appeler «la maison», tu penses que ce serait en haut de cette glissoire, la nuit où y a pas de cris d'enfants. Parce que ta vraie adresse, non, tu l'appellerais pas ta vraie maison.

Donc t'es calme, là, bien installé, et tu comptes les étoiles que tu vois : y en a sept bien visibles, mais tu crois en deviner trois autres. Puis, tu fermes les yeux, et tu sens le sommeil venir jusqu'à toi. Tu luttes un peu, parce que t'as pas vraiment envie de dormir là en fait, surtout si c'est pour te faire réveiller par les cris de stupeur des mamans qui amènent leurs mômes beaucoup trop tôt le matin. Tu luttes, mais tes paupières tombent malgré toi, et tu te dis, avant de t'endormir, que tu manques vraiment de sommeil dernièrement.

Ce qui te réveille, c'est pas une mère indignée, ni un enfant intrigué, ni un délinquant paumé; ce qui te réveille, en fait, c'est presque rien, c'est un bruit si peu fort que tu te demandes un instant si t'as vraiment entendu quelque chose. T'ouvres les yeux : le ciel est aussi sombre, les étoiles sont encore là où tu les as laissés et ta montre te dit que t'as dormi à peine une heure.

Tu bouges un peu, mais pas trop, comme pour pas faire de bruit. Tu comprends pas très bien pourquoi tu fais ça, mais tu le fais sans te poser de questions. Tu te tournes sur ta droite, donc, et t'entends de nouveau le bruit : c'est le grincement d'une des balançoires, celle qui commence à rouiller – tu le sais bien parce que tu les as toutes essayées.

C'est pas très fort, mais ça te fait un peu mal aux oreilles, et ça t'intrigue surtout : c'est surement pas un enfant, à une heure du mat, et tu penses pas qu'un dealeur, un délinquant ou un sans-abri irait se balancer comme un môme. Alors tu regardes, et ça prend du temps à tes yeux pour s'habituer à la noirceur, mais quand enfin tu peux voir son visage, tu le reconnais pas tout de suite. Faut dire que tu l'as jamais vu, son visage, ou alors tu te l'es jamais rappelé. Sauf que ses cheveux verts, eux, te trompent pas, et ses manches longues alors que tout le monde porte des manches courtes.

T'es trop loin pour bien voir son expression, et c'est pas très bien éclairé – faut dire qu'on est pas censé y venir la nuit –, mais tu peux deviner qu'il a des lunettes, qu'elles ont l'air aussi vertes que ses cheveux. Tu te demandes ce qu'il fout là, pourquoi il se balance à une heure du mat au lieu de dormir comme les jeunes de son âge devraient. Tu te le demandes, mais t'as pas vraiment envie de te lever, alors tu fais juste l'observer – pas que t'es vraiment intéressé.

Au bout d'un moment, le mec arrête sa balançoire, mais il y reste assis. Sa tête tombe vers l'avant et pendant un instant, tu te demandes ce qu'il fait. Puis, tu vois sa main droite quitter la chaine et se poser sur son ventre, tu le vois se tendre à ce geste, comme si c'était un endroit sensible, et tu vois sa bouche former une petite grimace – enfin, tu crois, d'aussi loin c'est dur d'en être certain.

Il reste un instant comme ça, puis ses doigts quittent son ventre pour venir se poser contre sa joue. Il l'empoigne de toute sa paume et finalement son autre main l'y rejoint. Son torse tombe un peu plus vers l'avant, sans qu'il tombe de la balançoire, et il laisse son visage dans ses mains un long moment. Tu te demandes vraiment ce qu'il fait lorsque t'entends, tout doucement, un reniflement.

Tu retiens ton souffle, comme pour pas manquer un seul bruit, et t'entends ensuite un sanglot étouffé, si étouffé d'ailleurs que tu te dis que tu l'as peut-être imaginé. Sauf qu'un autre le rejoint, et, tout à coup, tu réalises que, merde, il est en train de pleurer!

Mal à l'aise, tu continues de regarder ses épaules tressauter au rythme de ses pleurs, tu continues d'écouter ses sanglots qui résonnent de plus en plus fort, comme si sa peine augmentait de minute en minute, et tu commences un peu à paniquer, tu te dis putain qu'est-ce que je fous là, et tu te rends même pas compte que d'habitude tu t'en fous des gens qui pleurent, mais que lui, là, il te touche, et t'es même pas foutu de comprendre pourquoi.

T'as comme envie de le réconforter, mais tu sais pas comment lui faire savoir que t'es là, qu'en fait tu l'espionnes depuis le début, et, dans un éclair de génie, tu réalises que si le mec est là, à une heure du mat dans un parc vide, c'est surement qu'il veut pas que personne le voie.

Alors tu restes en haut de ta glissoire, l'endroit que t'appelles secrètement ta maison, et tu l'observes pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève, qu'il essuie son visage et qu'il reprenne le chemin d'où il vient. Puis, tu reprends un rythme de respiration plus normale et tu décides de retourner là où tes parents habitent, question de dormir dans ce qui est ton vrai lit.

T'as un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil, ce soir-là, mais c'est toujours comme ça, alors tu t'en soucies pas trop.

~xxx~

La quatrième fois que tu le remarques, t'as comme pas vraiment le choix de le remarquer, parce que vous êtes placés en équipe.

D'habitude, pour les travaux de groupe, tu trouves toujours quelqu'un à intimider pour qu'il fasse ton travail à ta place, et, à ce jour, t'as jamais eu de problèmes avec cette méthode. Seulement, cette fois-là, c'est pas toi qui choisis, et il se trouve que le prof a la brillante idée de te foutre avec le mec aux cheveux d'algue, celui que t'as vu pleurer y a quelques jours à peine – d'ailleurs, il est pas revenu au parc, pas encore du moins.

Voilà, le mec se tourne vers l'arrière, et c'est la première fois que tu vois son visage, que tu le regardes vraiment, et c'est con, mais tu te dis qu'il a vraiment de longs cils et des traits fins. Cela dit, tu remarques vite qu'il a aussi un air profondément agacé et t'as du mal à l'imaginer pleurer – tellement que, pendant une seconde, tu te demandes si t'as pas rêvé ça, tout compte fait.

Il s'est tourné, donc, et il a placé sa chaise de façon à pouvoir écrire sur ton bureau, il y dépose aussi ses choses sans demander ton avis, puis, le ton énervé, l'air plus sérieux que jamais, il te demande, il exige :

- On s'y met, Aomine-kun?

Pendant un instant, t'as envie de rire – parce qu'«Aomine-kun», vraiment? Mais c'est pas vraiment le plus important, au fond, le plus important c'est que tu sais même pas c'est quoi ce travail, et puis tu t'en fous comme de ta dernière paire de chaussettes, mais lui, dont tu sais toujours pas le nom, il te parle comme s'il s'attendait à ce que tu participes. La blague, tient!

- Fais-le toi-même, que tu lui réponds en t'affalant sur ta chaise. Moi, je m'en fous.

Tu vois pas son expression parce que tu regardes dehors, mais tu l'imagines agacé au possible, et ça te donne un peu envie de rire. Il fait claquer sa langue, aussi, et il te dit, comme si c'était l'évidence même et comme si t'étais l'être le plus stupide au monde :

- Il faut le faire ensemble, c'est ce que Takeda-sensei a demandé.

Ce qu'il est chiant! T'as envie de l'envoyer chier, et d'ailleurs tu te gênes pas :

- Je m'en fous, je t'ai dit, tête d'algue.

Bon, il a l'air indigné maintenant. T'as vraiment encore plus envie de rire, et tu comprends pas très bien pourquoi, ça fait longtemps que t'as pas eu envie de te moquer de quelqu'un comme ça. L'autre est clairement fâché, mais il tente de pas le montrer et te dit plutôt :

- Aomine-kun, je ne me soucie pas de tes notes, mais les miennes sont très importantes, alors fais ce travail avec moi.

C'est vraiment un égocentrique de première. T'as envie de l'insulter encore une fois, mais quand tes yeux bleus se posent sur son visage, t'as un genre de bogue. Tu revois tout d'un coup son visage caché par ses mains, t'entends de nouveau ses sanglots, et merde tu te sens un peu attendri malgré toi – parce qu'il doit pas avoir la vie facile, s'il pleure tard le soir. Alors tu fais la seule chose que tu pensais jamais faire : après un soupir de résignation, tu lui demandes :

- Bon, c'est quoi le travail au juste?

L'autre lève ses beaux yeux verts au plafond – est-ce que tu viens vraiment de penser ça? – et soupire, mais t'as l'impression que, pendant une seconde, il est heureux que t'aies accepté. Comme si t'étais une plaie, il te montre sa feuille et t'explique sur son ton à la fois énervé et un peu calme aussi, où à dire vrai y a pas beaucoup d'émotions.

T'écoutes à moitié, plus intéressé par ses cils ou ses lunettes que par son discours, et si t'écoutes sa voix, c'est surtout pour essayer de la rattacher à ces sanglots que t'as entendu. T'arrêtes pas d'imaginer son visage taché par les larmes et, putain, ça te fait quelque chose. Ça fait longtemps que t'as pas ressenti ça, cette envie de faire en sorte que tout aille mieux – ça fait longtemps que t'as abandonné, que t'as laissé tomber ta propre vie, ton propre bonheur.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par comprendre que tu l'écoutes pas vraiment, et il te lance un regard lourd de reproches; tu le supportes, impassible, et tu finis par lui demander, sans vraiment t'en rendre compte :

- C'est quoi ton nom?

Tu sais pas pourquoi tu veux le savoir, tu vas l'oublier dès qu'il va te le dire, s'il accepte d'ailleurs. Il laisse retomber sa feuille sur ton bureau, et, d'après son air, il a compris que t'allais pas t'y intéresser; alors, sans un mot, il s'y remet, tout seul cette fois.

Tu devrais émettre un cri de joie intérieur, te sentir soulagé de finalement pas être inclus dans ce travail, mais ça te chicote, qu'il t'ait pas encore donné son nom. Sans en avoir l'air, tu te penches, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses lire, à l'envers, son nom; et, si ça te prend quelque temps pour le déchiffrer, tu finis par l'imprimer dans ton cerveau.

Midorima Shintarou.

Ton regard retourne vers la fenêtre, puis tu réalises, après quelques minutes, que t'as répété son nom en boucle dans ta tête, comme pour pas l'oublier – c'est la deuxième fois que tu fais ça, mais la première fois, tu préfères l'oublier. C'est seulement la deuxième fois et tu te rends compte que, merde, c'est trop tard.

T'as envie de le connaitre.

~xxx~

La cinquième fois que tu le remarques, c'est toi qui vas lui parler.

C'est plusieurs jours après l'histoire du travail d'équipe, que Midorima a fait tout seul. Il est pas revenu au parc, non plus, et, chaque soir, tu te surprends à l'attendre – tu sais pas ce que tu ferais si tu le voyais, mais t'attends quand même.

C'est un peu un hasard si tu lui parles, à dire vrai. T'as été mis en retenue pour un xième devoir non fait, ou c'était pour absentéisme, ou pour un retard, t'as déjà oublié; et t'as pensé pas y aller, sauf qu'ils auraient appelé tes parents et t'avais pas vraiment envie, alors t'as préféré y aller. La retenue, c'est toujours à la bibliothèque, soit sur l'heure du midi, soit après les cours; cette fois, t'y vas le midi, et au fond t'es content parce que c'est un peu moins long.

Y a un prof qui te surveille, toi et deux-trois autres élèves – tu les reconnais, ils sont souvent en retenu avec toi. Tu leur parles pas, bien sûr, de toute façon tu pourrais pas vraiment. Comme t'es fatigué d'être assis sur une chaise, tu décides de te lever et faire croire que tu parcours les sections.

C'est là que tu le vois : il est dans la section scientifique et il scrute les titres un à un. Tu le vois prendre un tome, lire l'endos, puis l'y remettre, et il recommence. C'est un habitué, y a aucun doute.

Tu remarques par la même occasion qu'il est plus grand que toi, et tu dois avouer que ça te fâche un peu, parce que t'es grand et y a pas grand-monde de plus grand que toi, sauf que lui te dépasse alors qu'il va même pas au cours de gym. Ça t'agace aussi comment il semble tellement plongé dans son monde de livres qu'il remarque pas que tu le fixes depuis, quoi, deux minutes au moins – tu sais pas trop, t'es nul pour estimer le temps.

Alors, pour une fois, c'est toi qui lui parles; t'arrives à côté de lui, nonchalant, et tu lui dis, assez bas pour pas qu'on vous surprenne :

- Comme ça, t'es un rat de bibliothèque, Midorima?

Toi, tu mets pas de suffixes aux gens, parce que c'est pas vraiment ton genre. Lui, il sursaute, et c'est assez drôle sur le coup, parce qu'il était vraiment dans son monde. Finalement, il se redresse et, sans te regarder, il te fait :

- Je fais mon possible pour avoir les meilleures notes. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre, Aomine-kun.

Encore cette façon de l'appeler, mais ça t'énerve un peu qu'il te parle de haut, comme ça. Tu comprends ce que c'est de travailler pour avoir de bonnes notes, tu connaissais quelqu'un qui faisait ça, même s'il avait des notes plutôt moyennes – d'ailleurs, ça te rappelle que _lui_ aussi, il trainait souvent à la bibliothèque, mais c'était pour lire des petits romans trop compliqués. C'est juste que toi, tu t'en fous, de tes notes; c'est pas comme si travailler plus allait te faire sentir mieux, ça, c'est sûr.

C'est ça que tu lui dis :

- C'est pas comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit que j'étudie.

Tu vois tout de suite qu'il le prend pas dans le sens que tu voulais le dire, parce qu'il remonte ses lunettes et s'exclame, comme s'il parlait d'une vérité absolue :

- C'est sûr que d'étudier ne règle pas la stupidité.

Putain qu'il est prétentieux! T'as l'impression que tu l'aimerais beaucoup plus s'il pouvait juste se taire. Tu renifles pour montrer un peu de dégout et tu lui réponds du tac au tac :

- Tu t'y connais bien, à ce que je vois.

Ça y est, tu l'as bien énervé, tu le sens. Là, tout de suite, tu te sens un peu mieux, même que tu pourrais dire que tu te sens bien – parce que de le faire rager, ça te calme un peu, tu comprends pas trop pourquoi. T'as même quasiment envie de sourire, sauf que tu te retiens, parce que tu vois pas pourquoi tu sourirais. Pour clore la discussion, l'autre prend tous les livres qu'il a en main et te fait savoir :

- Cette discussion ne mène nulle part et je dois encore étudier. Retourne à ta retenue, Aomine-kun.

Et il te quitte, comme ça, sans avoir posé son regard une seule fois sur toi, mais toi, tout ce que tu comprends, c'est qu'il sait que t'es en retenue. Il a l'air de se foutre de toi, mais, si ça se trouve, lui aussi s'intéresse un peu à toi. Tu sais pas pourquoi, mais, sur le coup, ça te rend un peu heureux.

~xxx~

La sixième fois que tu le remarques, c'est parce que tu le cherches.

En classe, tu fixes son dos, en sueur comme toujours, et t'essaies de comprendre pourquoi il porte des manches longues; pendant les pauses, tu vas pas vraiment lui parler, tu parles jamais à personne, mais tu remarques que lui non plus, le social, ça lui réussit pas. Il reste toujours à son bureau, à étudier, et, même sur l'heure du midi, il est accroché à son pupitre et à ses livres. Tellement, d'ailleurs, que tu finis par te sentir accroché au tien.

Puis, tu réalises, quand Satsuki te le dit, que tu viens tous les jours au lycée, maintenant, et que tu sèches plus vraiment les cours. Elle est hyper contente, elle, parce que c'est ce qu'elle a toujours souhaité que tu fasses; mais toi, dans tout ça, tu te demandes pourquoi il t'obsède tant. C'est pas comme s'il était une belle fille non plus, et il est même pas sympathique, il a rien pour lui.

Le mois de mai passe, et toi, tu deviens de plus en plus... pas obsédé, c'est trop fort comme mot, mais disons que tu le vois tout le temps, partout, et que, tu sais pas trop pourquoi, tu penses à lui. Tu te poses des questions, des questions que t'aimerais lui poser aussi, mais t'oses pas vraiment, tu sais pas trop comment l'approcher de toute façon – t'as aucun prétexte pour le faire, aussi.

Juin arrive, et il fait encore plus chaud – même si là on a mis la clim –, et il est toujours en manches longues. Un jour, tu décides, même si t'adores le sport, tu décides que tu vas sécher la gym : sans excuses aucunes, tu déambules dans les couloirs, t'essaies de le trouver. Parce que tu sais qu'il est encore là, c'est pas son genre de quitter, d'autant plus qu'il manque jamais les autres cours.

Tu vas d'abord à la bibliothèque, qui est vide à cette heure – t'as bien vérifié les rayons. Alors tu décides de retourner à ta classe, au cas où, mais il y est pas non plus. Après, tu fais le tour, t'évites les profs quand t'en croises, t'essaies de te faire le plus discret possible. Tu te rends même au toit, mais il est vide.

C'est seulement alors que tu regardes le ciel que t'as un genre d'illumination, et tes pas te mènent tout de suite vers l'infirmerie. T'en ouvres la porte et tu jettes un regard à l'intérieur – tu réalises que c'est la première fois que t'y viens. T'as pas prévenu avant d'ouvrir, mais tu vois personne sur le coup. L'infirmière du moins y est pas, mais y a un rideau tiré.

Tu t'en approches sans faire trop de bruits et tu le tires juste un peu, question de pouvoir y jeter un coup d'œil. Là, t'y vois d'abord un dos, et tu le connais si bien que ça te prend à peine une seconde pour le reconnaitre. Seulement, cette fois, il est torse nu.

T'es comme figé sur place, cloué là par ta stupeur : parce que ce mec-là, il a pas un dos normal, pas du tout. Y a toutes sortes de cicatrices, de toutes sortes de couleurs, des marques que t'oses même pas imaginer comment elles ont été faites – et y a des bandages, au travers de tout ça, mais t'as l'impression qu'ils servent à rien, qu'ils cachent rien en vérité.

Midorima, tu réalises, vient d'enlever sa chemise, et il commence à se retourner. Paniqué, tu te caches et t'espères qu'il a pas vu ton mouvement. T'attends, le souffle court, t'attends jusqu'à ce que tu sois sûr qu'il t'a pas vu, puis tu regardes de nouveau.

Cette fois, il est assis, et tu le vois de profil. Il a amené avec lui une trousse de premiers soins et tu déduis qu'il est en train de refaire certains bandages. De ce que tu vois, il est aussi blessé sur son torse et ses bras.

C'est là qu'on dirait que tout tombe en place, c'est là que tu comprends pourquoi l'uniforme à manches longues, pourquoi les pleurs la nuit dans le parc, pourquoi l'absence aux cours de gym. C'est si clair que ton cœur se serre et tu restes bouche bée, incapable de te détourner. Heureusement, il est trop occupé avec ses blessures pour te remarquer.

Quand il a fini avec ses bandages, il remet tranquillement sa chemise, et tu le vois grimacer quand la douleur se fait plus forte. Puis, il dépose ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, s'allonge sur le lit en position fœtale et tu peux facilement deviner qu'il retient ses pleurs au cas où quelqu'un le surprendrait, au cas où l'infirmière reviendrait.

Toi, t'es tiraillé entre deux envies contradictoires : aller le consoler ou t'enfuir le plus loin possible. Ton cœur te crie de choisir la première option, et c'est vraiment ce que t'as envie de faire, sauf que t'es un lâche, toi, depuis qu'_il_ t'a quitté en tout cas, t'as vraiment peur de t'engager, t'as peur que quelqu'un devienne important pour toi, alors tu fais le seul truc que tu sais faire correct : tu pars à courir.

Tu sors d'abord de l'infirmerie, puis du lycée, et tes pas te mènent sans que tu le veuilles jusqu'au parc. À cette heure-là, y a tout plein d'enfants trop joyeux et de mères qui papotent, et pour une fois ça te met vraiment en rogne, t'as comme l'impression qu'ils saccagent ton refuge, alors tu reprends le chemin de la maison.

Là, ta propre mère t'accueille, elle est évidemment fâchée de te voir rentré si tôt, mais tu t'en fous, tu l'ignores et tu files jusqu'à ta chambre, que tu verrouilles de l'intérieur. Tu te laisses aussitôt tomber sur ton lit et tu scrutes le plafond, mais tout ce que tu vois, c'est Midorima, ses blessures, son visage plein de douleur.

Et merde, maintenant, t'as vraiment envie de tuer quelqu'un.

~xxx~

La septième fois que tu le remarques, tu réalises que les vacances d'été s'en viennent et que tu le verras pas pendant deux mois.

Depuis la fois de l'infirmerie, t'as pas vraiment osé aller lui parler, surtout que dans la vie normale, t'as pas de raison de l'approcher, et lui de toute façon laisse personne l'approcher. T'as l'impression d'enfin comprendre son comportement, t'as l'impression qu'il fait exprès d'éloigner les gens pour protéger ce secret qu'il porte sur tout son corps, partout où c'est pas visible tant qu'il porte des manches longues.

Sauf que tu te dis que, déjà qu'il te manque les weekends, tu sais pas trop comment t'es censé survivre pour toute la période des vacances d'été.

Satsuki, elle, est super contente, elle tressaute de joie durant cette dernière journée. Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'elle te raconte tous les magnifiques projets qu'elle a pour cet été, et elle te répète qu'elle va t'inviter à tel ou tel évènement, mais tu l'écoutes pas vraiment – de toute façon, elle va venir jusqu'à chez toi pour t'y trainer, alors tu verras à ce moment-là.

Tu te demandes si Midorima, lui, a des projets – et ça t'angoisse un peu, même si tu l'avoues pas, parce que tu sais qu'au moins à l'école, il est en sécurité. T'as comme envie d'aller lui demander, juste comme ça, s'il a des projets, mais c'est pas ton genre, ni le sien, alors tu sais pas trop quoi faire.

Finalement, la journée passe sans que tu puisses lui dire quoi que ce soit, et tu jettes un dernier regard à son dos alors qu'il quitte la classe. Toi, tu retournes avec Satsuki, qui arrête pas de sourire, d'espérer qu'elle se fera un copain pendant l'été, de se vanter de son nouveau bikini et t'es tellement de mauvaise humeur que tu lui dis de se taire plus souvent qu'à l'habitude. Elle est tellement heureuse, cela dit, qu'elle t'entend même pas, et vous vous laissez sur le pas de sa porte.

Toi, tu retournes pas chez toi : tu glandes dans les rues, tu t'achètes quelque chose à un fast food quand la faim devient trop difficile à tolérer, et quand enfin il fait noir, tu te rends à ta glissoire.

En haut, tu regardes le ciel maintenant noir et tu te dis que tu vas passer tes pires vacances d'été – et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que, même sans Midorima, ça aurait été le cas de toute façon. Ça fait un petit moment que t'y as plus pensé aussi sérieusement, mais tu sais que tu pourras jamais oublier ce qui s'est passé au collège. Ça te revient comme par vagues, et là, ce soir-là, t'as vraiment envie de pleurer, tout à coup.

Ça fait vraiment longtemps que t'as pas pleuré, depuis ce moment-là en fait, et tu te dis que rien a changé. Tu te sens toujours aussi mal, aussi coupable, et t'es toujours aussi convaincu que t'es une merde – parce que t'as pas changé, t'es toujours aussi con, et en plus là t'as même plus l'excuse de pas avoir d'expérience.

Alors tu te laisses aller, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tu pleures, et le ciel un peu étoilé est le seul spectateur. Au travers de tes larmes, tu comprends comment Midorima devait se sentir, quand il a pleuré tout seul dans ce parc.

~xxx~

La huitième fois que tu le remarques, t'apprends qu'il a une petite sœur.

Depuis le début des vacances, t'es encore plus paumé qu'avant. Tu traines jusqu'à pas d'heures dehors et tu te lèves alors que le soleil est déjà trop haut dans le ciel. T'as abandonné l'idée d'avoir un horaire normal, d'avoir même un semblant de vie, et tu rêvasses, tu dors, tu manges, tu chies, et t'as l'impression de sentir ton cerveau fondre.

Satsuki te traine de force quand elle réussit à te trouver, et tu fais encore moins la discussion qu'avant. T'as pas vraiment le courage de la rejeter, tu vois bien qu'elle fait des efforts, que pour elle aussi ça a été dur, même si elle le montre pas, alors t'acceptes de la suivre, peu importe ce qu'elle fait.

Elle t'amène à la piscine, à la plage, et tu trouves ça un peu ridicule. Elle, tu sais qu'elle y va souvent avec des amies, et qu'elle y va surtout pour draguer, donc tu te sens un peu de trop quand elle t'y invite juste toi. Ça fait un peu bizarre, aussi, de la voir essayer à tout prix de te remonter le moral, quand tu sais bien qu'elle a autant besoin de réconfort que toi, mais que tu peux simplement pas lui en donner.

C'est un jour comme un autre quand tu décides de te rendre à ton parc. C'est pas encore le soir, mais c'est la fin de l'après-midi, et t'espères qu'il y aura pas trop de mômes, que tu pourras réquisitionner un banc sans avoir l'air d'un pervers. Résultat, tu y trouves moins d'enfants qu'à l'habitude, mais il y en a trop pour que tu te sentes à l'aise.

Tu t'apprêtes à te retourner quand tu surprends des cheveux verts. Y a un enfant, dans le bac à sable, qui a deux couettes d'un vert émeraude, comme diraient certains. Elle a tout au plus cinq ans, que tu te dis, et elle s'amuse à faire un château de sable. T'as comme un pressentiment, et tu décides de regarder le banc qui se trouve en face.

Comme prévu, Midorima est là. Il est simplement assis, il a une paire de pantalons foncés et un pull un peu vert, plus foncé que ses cheveux. Il se contente d'observer la petite fille, sans lire un livre, sans rien faire de plus. Sur son visage, pour la première fois, tu vois qu'il a l'air paisible, voire, si t'oses vraiment employer ce mot, heureux.

T'es figé, une seconde, peut-être deux, puis ton corps décide qu'il en a marre que tu sois aussi lâche et tu te retrouves à marcher jusqu'à lui. Tu t'arrêtes seulement lorsque t'as atteint le banc et tu demandes, avec une voix enrouée que tu reconnais pas :

- Je peux m'assoir?

Tu sens qu'il s'apprête à dire oui, mais il lève son visage et se fige lorsqu'il rencontre le tien – alors il t'a pas reconnu à ta voix, cette fois? Il montre pendant une seconde de la surprise avant d'aussitôt détourner le regard. La voix pas aimable pour deux sous, il te demande :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Aomine-kun?

Tu décides finalement que t'as pas besoin de sa permission et tu te laisses tomber à ses côtés, pas trop proche, mais pas si loin. À l'intérieur de toi, tu jubiles de le rencontrer par hasard, mais tu le caches – pas question qu'il s'en rende compte, il pourrait bien s'en moquer. Tu réponds simplement à sa question :

- Je passais dans le coin.

Y a un silence, et tu réalises que si tu dis rien, Midorima va rester lui aussi silencieux. Par curiosité, et un peu par tentative de partir une conversation – t'as jamais été très doué là-dedans, Satsuki a toujours été la première à parler –, tu poses la question :

- Est-ce que c'est ta sœur?

Tu peux presque jurer voir se déposer un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais tu te dis que t'as dû rêver, tu l'as juste jamais vu sourire; puis il te répond, comme un père qui se vante de ses enfants :

- Oui, elle s'appelle Aya, elle a tout juste cinq ans.

T'avais bien estimé son âge au final. Tu retournes ton regard sur l'enfant qui joue toute seule et t'as tellement besoin de réponses que tu lui demandes, même si tu sais que tu devrais surement pas :

- Et ta mère, elle est pas là?

Tu peux sentir qu'il se tend, et tu décides de le regarder de nouveau. Lui, il évite ton regard en replaçant ses lunettes et répond évasivement :

- Elle est restée chez nous.

Tu décides que t'as peut-être déjà trop parlé, alors tu te tais et t'observes la fillette. T'as jamais vraiment aimé les enfants, ça chiale pour un rien, ça crie tout le temps, ça fait sans cesse des caprices – t'as déjà assez de toi-même et de Satsuki à t'occuper. Sauf que celle-là, tu sais pas pourquoi, t'as l'impression que tu l'aimerais peut-être; surement parce qu'elle est calme, qu'elle a des cheveux émeraude et qu'elle ressemble à son grand frère.

En fait, tu l'aimes déjà parce que Midorima, quand il la regarde, a l'air si heureux que tu te dis qu'au moins un truc dans sa vie va bien.

Le temps coule sur vous, et tu te sens bien, dans cette fin d'après-midi, à côté d'un Midorima muet. T'as envie que ça dure toujours, même si vous vous dites rien, parce que tu t'es jamais senti aussi à l'aise depuis ce moment-là. Tu sais pas pourquoi, mais ça fait un moment que t'essaies plus trop de comprendre.

Enfin, Midorima se tourne un peu vers toi, et il te fait savoir :

- Je dois m'en aller, Aomine-kun, il se fait tard.

Tu hoches de la tête, et, soudain, sans réfléchir, tu lui demandes :

- T'as un portable?

Il te regarde un moment comme si t'avais posé une question débile, mais il te répond tout de même :

- Oui, pourquoi?

T'as pas réfléchi, et d'ailleurs ton cerveau fonctionne toujours pas bien, parce que tu lui proposes :

- Je peux avoir ton numéro?

Pendant une seconde, t'as l'impression d'avoir dit une grosse bêtise : Midorima se cambre, comme prêt à s'enfuir en courant d'une seconde à l'autre, et t'as l'impression que c'est ça qu'il va faire. Sauf que finalement, il se relaxe un peu, puis il soupire. Enfin, il te sort, sans préambule, les chiffres qui composent son numéro.

De peur de l'oublier, tu sors tout de suite ton téléphone, et, le temps que tu le rentres correctement, il s'est levé, a pris sa petite sœur par la main et l'a amené loin. T'es un peu triste, mais, au moins, t'as un moyen de le contacter, maintenant.

~xxx~

La neuvième fois que tu le remarques, t'hésites comme un con à lui envoyer un SMS.

C'est le soir même, en fait, et tu peux pas t'enlever de la tête votre rencontre de cet après-midi-là. T'es resté un bon moment sur le banc, d'ailleurs, et t'as décidé finalement de retourner chez toi, tu sais pas trop pourquoi. Et là t'es dans ta chambre, dont t'as verrouillé la porte comme toujours, et t'es affalé sur ton lit, en train de fixer l'écran de ton téléphone, où le nom de Midorima s'affiche.

Tu te sens un peu con, oui, parce que maintenant que t'as son numéro, que tu voudrais lui écrire quelque chose, y a rien qui te vient. T'avais juste pas prévu qu'il te le donne, t'avais même pas prévu de lui demander, mais maintenant que tu l'as, faudrait pas que tu perdes cette opportunité. Seulement, tout ce qui te vient te parait affreusement débile, sans intérêt.

C'est là que tu te rends compte que tu connais pas vraiment Midorima. Tu connais son secret, mais il sait pas que tu le sais; tu sais qu'il est à fond dans ses études, mais comme toi tu t'en fous, c'est pas vraiment un sujet que tu peux aborder. Tu pourrais toujours lui parler de sa sœur, mais t'as l'impression que tu passerais pour un pervers – pas que ça te dérange trop d'habitude, mais on parle d'une fillette de cinq ans quand même.

Tu commences un message, tu l'effaces, t'en commences un autre, et au bout du compte tu refermes ton téléphone, frustré. Y est dix-neuf heures et t'es jamais chez toi à cette heure-là d'habitude, alors tu descends à la cuisine et tu te rends compte que ta mère cuisine un repas.

Elle est surprise de te voir, et elle finit par te reprocher comme toujours que t'es jamais là. Toi t'évites le sujet et tu lui demandes si ton père est là – mauvaise idée. Elle part aussitôt sur un monologue plaintif qu'il est jamais là, comme toi d'ailleurs, et qu'il préfère aller boire, jouer aux jeux, ou elle sait pas trop quoi encore – et toi, tu te dis qu'il essaie surement juste de la fuir, comme toi.

Tu restes là, t'attends qu'elle finisse sa putain de plainte que t'écoutes pas, puis tu lui demandes, dès qu'y a un silence, quand le diner sera prêt. Elle te traite de fils indigne, mais tu t'en fous, toi, t'es habitué depuis le temps, et puis elle finit par te dire que c'est presque prêt, que la moindre des choses que tu pourrais faire c'est de mettre la table, et tu t'exécutes en ronchonnant.

Finalement, vous mangez tous les deux, et elle passe sa vie à se plaindre, comme toujours. Tu fixes l'écran de la télé, t'essaies de te concentrer sur l'émission encore plus ennuyeuse que tes cours. Tu finis ton repas le plus vite possible et te lèves de table pour retourner jusqu'à ta chambre – elle se plaint encore, mais t'écoutes pas ce qu'elle te dit.

De retour dans ta chambre, tu te lances sur ton lit, sur le dos cette fois, et t'empoignes avec un soupir ton téléphone. Sans t'en rendre compte, tu parcours tes contacts, et tu te rends compte que la plupart sont plus tellement valides. T'as que la maison et Satsuki que t'utilises encore, quoi que presque jamais.

Puis, tu tombes sur ce nom-là, celui que t'aurais dû détruire depuis tellement longtemps maintenant : Tetsu.

Ça te donne un coup si fort que tu sens tout de suite tes yeux s'embuer. Tu sais pas pourquoi ça te fait autant d'effet, c'est juste un nom sur un putain d'écran, mais tu te rappelles une fois de plus à quel point il te manque, à quel point t'aurais envie de revoir son visage inexpressif, à quel point t'aimerais pouvoir lui rendre ce dernier poing levé que tu lui as pas rendu. Tout ce que t'as jamais ressenti concernant ce simple nom te revient d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, et ça enserre tant ton cœur que tu te retournes sur le côté, tu laisses tomber le téléphone sur le sol et tu fonds en larmes.

À ce stade-là, tu t'en fous de faire du bruit, t'as juste besoin d'évacuer toute ta douleur, toute ta peine, toute ta culpabilité. C'est tellement plus fort, plus gros que toi, que tu te retrouves à la merci de toutes les conneries que t'as faites. Putain que tu t'en veux, sur le moment, et putain que t'as envie une fois de plus de tout foutre en l'air et t'en aller, si loin que même ta peine te retrouverait pas.

À la place, tu te lèves, t'essuies ton visage, tu prends ton téléphone et le serres fort, tu sors de ta chambre, tu sors de la maison et tu cours, à en perdre le souffle, tu te rends jusqu'à ce parc, celui où t'as vu Midorima deux fois maintenant.

Le soleil est en train de se coucher, le ciel est orangé, et toi t'es complètement essoufflé, à l'entrée de ce parc pour enfants. Ton téléphone est encore dans ta main droite, tu le serres tant que t'en as mal. T'entres enfin dans le parc, que t'espères vide.

Y a pas d'enfants, en tout cas, et juste ça c'est un soulagement. Tu te rends rapidement compte qu'y a personne d'autre non plus, alors tu montes jusqu'en haut de la glissoire et tu t'installes comme à ton habitude.

Tu regardes le ciel et ça te calme un peu, on dirait. Ça te rappelle ces fois où tu rentrais avec Tetsu et que vous vous achetiez des glaces. Cette fois, t'es juste nostalgique, et c'est un sentiment de sérénité qui t'empoigne. C'est alors que tu décides de reprendre ton téléphone, puis, les mains tremblantes, tu retournes sur le contact de Tetsu. T'hésites une seconde, peut-être deux, puis, finalement, en un seul clic, tu le détruis.

Voilà, c'est terminé.

Avant de fermer ton téléphone, tu retournes sur le contact de Midorima. T'entames un nouveau message et t'écris les premiers mots qui te viennent. Pour être sûr que tu perdes pas ta volonté, tu prends même pas la peine de relire et tu l'envoies direct.

Tu te souviens à peine ce que tu lui as écrit, en vérité, mais c'est pas trop grave. Tu refermes ton portable, le fous dans ta poche, et t'observes de nouveau le ciel qui commence à être de plus en plus sombre. T'es comme presque heureux, tout à coup, et tu te dis que, vraiment, tu passes d'un extrême à l'autre aujourd'hui.

~xxx~

La dixième fois que tu le remarques, c'est lui qui te parle en premier.

Durant toutes les vacances d'été, tu l'as pas vraiment revu, mais tu lui as écrit quelques fois. C'était pas grand-chose, à dire vrai, des conneries sans importance, mais ça te rassurait chaque fois qu'il te répondait, même si c'était juste pour te dire de mourir. T'as compris de toute façon qu'il est tout sauf honnête, et tu sais pas si tes messages le rendent heureux, mais en tout cas s'il prend la peine d'y répondre, c'est que c'est au moins un peu important pour lui.

Donc c'est la rentrée, là, et Satsuki, qui a pris des couleurs, est encore tout heureuse de ses vacances – ça a été génial, extraordinaire, elle a même rencontré quelques mecs apparemment, mais évidemment aucun n'arrivait à la cheville de Tetsu. Tu t'en doutes bien, au fond, et tu te demandes pourquoi elle cherche encore aussi activement l'amour alors que c'est plutôt évident qu'elle l'a pas encore oublié.

Au moins, elle a quand même l'air contente, alors tu te dis que c'est surement sa façon de gérer ce qui s'est passé.

Toi, en tout cas, t'as juste hâte de le revoir, avec son uniforme d'hiver, ses cheveux verts et son sérieux. Tu penses même pas aller lui parler, mais juste savoir que tu pourras le voir te réchauffe un peu le cœur – dire qu'il était froid comme de la glace, y a pas si longtemps.

Quand t'arrives en classe, tu t'installes à ta place, et Midorima est déjà assis à l'avant. Tu lui dis rien, mais lui, ça te surprend, il se retourne et te dit, sans te regarder, si bas que tu te demandes s'il a vraiment parlé :

- Bon matin, Aomine-kun.

T'as envie de sourire, de rire, de passer un bras autour de ses épaules; mais à la place, tu te cales dans ton siège et tu lui dis, l'ombre d'un sourire dans ta voix :

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Midorima, ça me donne envie de gerber.

Tu le vois se tendre, t'as l'impression qu'il va se fâcher, mais il décide plutôt de t'ignorer. Il se retourne vers l'avant et prépare ses choses. T'es presque comme sur un nuage, et ça te fait vraiment bizarre, t'aurais pas cru que juste échanger deux répliques avec lui pourrait te faire cet effet-là.

Cela dit, t'en retombes bien vite, de ton nuage : le prof annonce, dès le début du cours, que vous devez changer de place. C'est le nouveau semestre, et t'avais complètement oublié cette tradition-là. Tu jures tout bas parce que tu l'aimais bien, ta place au fond, et surtout derrière Midorima.

Ça prend plusieurs minutes pour tout vous placer, et pendant ce temps-là c'est un peu le bordel, parce que tout le monde se plaint, le prof essaie de réassigner les places, mais ça cause sans trop l'écouter, et quand enfin t'as ta place, tu t'y laisses tomber avec fracas. T'es un peu déçu, mais ça pourrait être pire : au moins t'es pas en avant, t'es à peu près dans le milieu.

Ça prend pas mal plus long pour que Midorima ait la sienne, vu qu'il est pas mal plus loin dans l'alphabet, mais quand enfin il a sa place désignée, tu sens ton cœur manquer un battement : il est sur ta droite, contre le mur. Juste à côté de toi, en fait. Et si le prof demande de coller vos bureaux pour faire des travaux d'équipe, ou peu importe quoi, t'es sûr de te retrouver avec lui.

Midorima te regarde pas, comme toujours, il lève pas une seule fois les yeux sur toi; mais tu vois, tu manques pas les coups d'œil en coin qu'il te lance, et putain que t'as envie de croire qu'il est content, lui aussi.

~xxx~

La onzième fois que tu le remarques, il te dit enfin la vérité, mais il est pas le seul.

Le semestre est commencé depuis une semaine, peut-être deux; t'as passé tes journées à l'école, à espionner Midorima, à lui parler de temps à autre – rien d'important, vraiment, tu te contentes de le fâcher un peu –, à lui envoyer quelques SMS aussi débiles les uns que les autres. Ta vie peu à peu recommence à tourner autour de lui, et même Satsuki finit par remarquer que t'as la tête ailleurs, que t'as l'air vraiment heureux, et le sourire taquin elle te dit «c'est une fille, avoue!».

Tu lui dis de se taire, et t'oublies de lui dire que c'est pas une fille, à dire vrai, et que c'est pas ça du tout en fait. C'est pas grave, elle peut bien penser ce qu'elle veut, tu t'en fous.

T'es plus heureux, mais t'as pas arrêté d'aller au parc. T'as une partie de toi qui souhaite que Midorima y revienne et une autre qui veut jamais l'y revoir, parce que tu sais que le jour où il y viendra, ce sera encore une fois parce que la souffrance est trop lourde.

Ce soir-là, donc, il est autour de minuit, et comme d'hab' t'es pas encore couché – t'as pris l'habitude de faire des siestes, en après-midi, alors tu manques moins de sommeil qu'avant. T'es en haut de ta glissoire et tu respires tout doucement, pour pas manquer des bruits au cas où y en aurait.

Tu réfléchis pas vraiment, t'as un peu la tête ailleurs, perdu dans quelques rêveries. Ça t'arrive souvent, dernièrement. C'est pourquoi tu réagis pas tout de suite quand, effectivement, t'entends du bruit.

C'est encore le grincement de la balançoire, celle qu'est un peu rouillée. Quand enfin tu l'entends, tu te tournes doucement et, sans surprise, t'y revois Midorima, bien installé dessus. Il se balance un peu, pas beaucoup, juste pour dire qu'il est pas immobile. Toi t'es un peu figé, t'as pas encore perdu l'habitude de pas pouvoir lui parler.

Mais quand ça te frappe, ce qu'il vient faire là, quand tu remarques que son mouvement est un peu plus lent, tu décides que c'est terminé. Alors tu te laisses glisser au bas de la glissoire et, déterminé, tu te plantes devant lui.

Midorima sursaute et lève les yeux vers toi – même s'il fait noir, tu vois bien que son regard est perdu, blessé, et son visage, qui est si agacé d'habitude, il est rempli de douleur. T'as envie de le prendre dans tes bras, de le réconforter, de lui dire tu sais pas quoi, mais tu restes muet, ton regard plongé dans le sien.

Comme toujours, il détourne les yeux, vers le sol cette fois, mais il fait aucun mouvement pour s'en aller. Le silence s'installe, insoutenable. Tu veux parler, mais y'a rien d'intelligent qui te vient. T'as bien envie de lui dire qu'il peut pleurer, même tout contre toi, ça te dérangerait pas du tout, au contraire, mais t'as l'impression que t'aurais vraiment l'air con si tu lui disais ça comme ça. Alors tu te grattes la nuque, mal à l'aise, et tu poses la question la plus stupide au monde :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Midorima?

T'as comme envie de te frapper, tout de suite, mais tu te retiens, parce que ça, ça serait encore plus con. L'autre te regarde toujours pas, mais tu vois qu'il veut pas répondre; de fait, il te retourne tout de suite la question :

- Et toi, Aomine?

Ça fait un moment qu'il a perdu le «kun», mais ça te fait toujours drôle de l'entendre t'appeler comme ça. T'es encore plus mal à l'aise quand tu lui réponds :

- Quand j'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner chez moi, je viens ici.

Y a un autre silence, et tu sais pas quoi faire, putain, t'as jamais été bon pour réconforter les autres. Finalement, tu l'entends soupirer, et il te demande, la voix un peu brisée :

- Pourquoi essaies-tu toujours de m'approcher?

Alors là, t'as aucune idée quoi répondre. C'est une question que tu t'es souvent posée, mais t'as jamais pu te répondre. T'as pas vraiment envie de lui expliquer que t'as été témoin de toutes sortes de choses sur lui, t'as pas envie qu'il sache que tu l'espionnes. T'essaies d'être nonchalant, mais tu sens tellement que t'es pas crédible :

- J'en ai juste envie.

Il est surement sceptique – toi-même tu l'es –, mais il te demande pas plus. À la place, il te pose une question que t'as pas du tout vue venir :

- Est-ce que tu te bats souvent?

Pris par surprise, tu lui réponds honnêtement :

- Des fois, quand on me cherche des noises.

Il y a un silence, et tu décides de t'installer sur l'autre balançoire, juste à côté. Midorima évite toujours ton regard quand il te dit :

- Et est-ce que ça t'arrive souvent de recevoir des coups?

Tu sens ton cœur s'accélérer, tout à coup, t'as l'impression qu'il va peut-être, peut-être te parler même un tout petit peu de son secret.

- Des fois. Ça fait mal, mais on s'habitue.

Tu le vois se tendre, et tu réalises que tu viens de faire une gaffe. T'as pas le temps de te reprendre qu'il te dit, sur un ton sec :

- Je ne pense pas qu'on s'y habitue jamais, Aomine.

Y a un autre silence, et tu te sens un peu entreprenant. Midorima semble proche de la confidence, ce soir-là, alors tu lui avoues, en regardant tes mains :

- En fait, Midorima, je t'ai vu, une fois, quand t'étais à l'infirmerie.

Tu l'imagines bien se tendre, prendre un air surpris, apeuré peut-être, mais t'oses pas encore le regarder. Tu continues, et ta voix se fait moins sure :

- C'est ton père qui te bat?

T'as pas voulu le dire aussi crument, mais après tout y a pas de bonne façon de demander un truc pareil. T'oses enfin un regard vers lui et tu vois qu'il a l'air encore plus triste, encore plus déprimé. Il laisse son visage tomber dans ses mains et il te demande, la voix si défaite que tu devines qu'il va pleurer d'une seconde à l'autre :

- Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu?

Un sourire triste se dépose sur ses lèvres et tu lui dis de nouveau, le ton plus confiant :

- J'en ai juste envie.

Tu sens que c'est le déclencheur, parce que tu l'entends sangloter. Comme la dernière fois, il laisse son visage dans ses mains, mais toi, t'as vraiment envie de le voir, t'as vraiment envie de le prendre dans tes bras, t'as vraiment envie de lui chuchoter que tout ira bien.

À la place, tu te lèves et tu lui dis, tu lui ordonnes :

- Viens.

Surpris, il lève les yeux vers toi, et tu vois ses joues tâchées de larmes, tu vois ses yeux encore gonflés, et putain qu'il est magnifique, comme ça, tellement que t'en as mal à la poitrine. Comme il se bouge pas, tu lui prends la main gauche et tu le tires si fort qu'il est obligé de se lever. Avant qu'il ait le temps de protester, tu le tires à ta suite, et il pense même pas à se plaindre ou à refuser tellement il est pris de stupeur.

Tu sais pas trop ce que tu fais exactement, mais tu finis par le ramener devant chez toi, et après lui avoir demandé tout bas de pas faire trop de bruit, tu le fais entrer et monter jusqu'à ta chambre. Rendu là, tu verrouilles comme toujours et tu te laisses tomber sur ton lit.

Midorima, lui, reste debout au milieu de la pièce, encore trop secoué pour vraiment réagir. Toi tu l'observes, ses larmes sur ses joues ont un peu séché, mais tu peux encore les deviner. La lumière est fermée, mais, grâce à la lumière de la nuit, tu distingues encore très bien son visage. Il te regarde pas, comme toujours.

Tu sais pas trop quoi lui dire, en fait, t'es un peu aussi perdu que lui, alors tu restes là, à le fixer, à espérer que lui saura quoi faire. Ton cœur bat trop vite à ton gout, mais tu sais pas comment le ralentir, alors t'attends, t'attends qu'il fasse un truc, n'importe quoi.

Finalement, il se rapproche de toi, sans faire de bruit, et il s'assoit à tes côtés. Vous restez un bon moment comme ça, sans rien faire d'autre. Au bout d'un long moment, Midorima te dit :

- Ce soir, Aya dort chez une amie. Mon père est tout seul avec ma mère.

Tu devines à son ton que c'est pas une bonne nouvelle, mais tu le laisses parler. Il continue :

- Je suis vraiment pathétique. J'ai beau avoir seize ans maintenant, je suis toujours incapable de défendre ma propre mère.

T'imagines bien sa situation, maintenant, et c'est à peu près ce que t'avais compris, en vérité. Ça rend pas ça plus facile à accepter, au contraire. T'as beaucoup de choses dont t'es coupable, toi, mais lui, tu devines facilement qu'il culpabilise pour un truc dont c'est pas du tout sa faute.

Ça te rend un peu triste, aussi, parce que lui a rien fait pour mériter tout ça. À ce que t'en sais, c'est un grand frère attentionné, un élève studieux qui fait toujours ce qu'on lui demande, et s'il est déplaisant, c'est surement à cause de son passé. Ça te prend de t'imaginer comment il pourrait être s'il avait pas été battu comme ça et putain que ça te donne envie, de le voir sourire nonchalamment, de le voir être heureux sans avoir à craindre son propre chez soi.

Il te prend par surprise quand il t'avoue, en hésitant :

- J'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu avais toi aussi un secret à garder, Aomine.

Tu t'y attendais pas du tout, à celle-là. C'est vraiment l'impression que tu donnes? Avec un rire amer, tu lui confies :

- C'est pas vraiment un secret, remarque.

Il a un silence interrogatif, alors tu te laisses aller sur le dos, jusqu'à te retrouver couché de travers sur ton lit. Tu sens un mouvement à tes côtés, et tu réalises avec surprise qu'il fait comme toi. Tu lui jettes un coup d'œil : alors que toi t'es étendu confortable, lui il est encore tout droit, tout tendu. Ça te donne presque envie de rire, mais tu retournes plutôt ton attention au plafond et tu lui confies :

- À cause de moi, mon meilleur ami s'est suicidé.

Tu sais pas sa réaction, parce qu'il dit rien et tu le regardes pas. T'as encore un rire vraiment amer, parce que t'imaginais pas expliquer ça un jour, encore moins à Midorima; mais un coup lancé, t'as l'impression que t'es plus capable de t'arrêter, alors tu lui dis tout :

- Tetsu et moi, on jouait au basket ensemble, au collège. Il était vraiment nul, tu sais, mais il avait découvert une façon unique de jouer. Un jour, il m'a expliqué qu'il était une «ombre», et que moi j'étais sa «lumière». Tu vois le principe? L'ombre peut pas exister sans la lumière, mais plus la lumière est forte et plus l'ombre l'est aussi.

Tu vois que t'es pas clair, alors t'abrèges un peu le sujet :

- Bref, il se spécialisait dans les passes, et moi j'avais appris à les attraper. À deux, on formait un duo super. On était de loin les meilleurs de notre équipe, tellement que les autres nous ralentissaient le plus souvent.

T'as besoin de reprendre ton souffle un peu, mais t'oses pas encore le regarder. T'enchaines, et ça te fait un peu de mal d'y repenser, mais un peu de bien d'enfin le dire à quelqu'un :

- C'était le bon temps, ça. On trainait toujours ensemble, tellement que Satsuki était jalouse – tu peux le croire qu'elle était amoureuse de ce mioche-là? Moi j'étais juste heureux, parce que Tetsu et moi, on avait aucun point en commun, mais au basket on avait la même mentalité.

T'arrêtes encore un peu, le temps de te préparer à ce qui s'en vient :

- Sauf qu'avec le temps, mon potentiel arrêtait pas d'augmenter. Un jour, j'ai réalisé que j'étais rendu trop bon, j'avais plus aucun rival. J'ai commencé à manquer les entrainements, parce que je voulais pas devenir encore meilleur, mais finalement Tetsu m'a convaincu de m'y remettre. C'est que j'avais tellement envie de jouer aussi, tellement que ça me brulait de l'intérieur.

«Mais bon, le problème, c'est que je suis devenu encore meilleur, et un jour, en plein match, alors que je marquais points par-dessus point, j'ai remarqué que mes adversaires avaient complètement abandonné. Ils essayaient même plus de me ralentir, tellement ils se sentaient inférieurs.

«Ça m'a fait un coup, et quand Tetsu, à la fin du match, a voulu frapper son poing avec le mien comme d'habitude, je lui ai pas rendu. Encore aujourd'hui, je m'en veux.»

Tu reprends ton souffle, et tu remarques que ta voix est déjà brisée, que t'as déjà des sanglots qui s'y cachent; mais tu continues, t'as presque oublié Midorima tellement t'es dans tes souvenirs :

- C'est pas longtemps après que je lui ai dit que j'avais plus besoin de ses passes. Même sans lui, je gagnais tous mes matchs. J'ai commencé à manquer la plupart des entrainements, mais je gagnais encore avec énormément d'avance. J'en suis venu peu à peu à détester le basket, alors que j'aimais tellement ça avant.

«Après le dernier tournoi de notre troisième année, l'hiver dernier, Tetsu a disparu. Il a jamais eu beaucoup de présence, mais là, il était carrément devenu invisible. Je l'ai pas vraiment cherché, je dois avouer, et je m'en veux tellement aujourd'hui, tu peux pas savoir. Satsuki, elle, cherchait partout, sans succès, et elle me demandait sans cesse de ses nouvelles, mais moi je l'envoyais promener.»

Là, tu dois te tourner sur le côté, l'autre côté de Midorima, parce que des larmes commencent à tacher tes joues. Dire qu'avant ce moment-là, tu pleurais jamais, et là ça fait déjà quatre fois en moins d'un an. T'es vraiment pathétique.

Tu continues, la voix parsemée de sanglots :

- C'est arrivé en février. Tetsu a sauté en bas d'un pont. Il avait laissé ses souliers là, pour qu'on sache que c'était pas un accident. Il a pas laissé de notes, mais moi, je sais bien pourquoi il a fait ça.

Voilà, c'est la première fois que tu expliques tout, et t'as mal, t'as vraiment mal, mais tu te sens un peu soulagé aussi, parce que même à Satsuki, tu lui as rien expliqué. Elle sait tout, comme elle était la manager du club, mais t'as quand même pas eu le courage de lui dire que c'était complètement de ta faute et pas du tout de la sienne.

Tu sens, sans prévenir, quelque chose qui touche ton dos. Tu sursautes et tu te retournes. Là, tu surprends le regard émeraude de Midorima, duquel des larmes tombent encore, et il te regarde, cette fois, il te fixe dans les yeux, et tu te sens vraiment drôle, comme si tout ce qui était arrivé était un peu moins grave. Tu comprends qu'il a envie de te dire plein de choses, mais qu'il trouve pas les mots, comme toi d'ailleurs.

Tu fais ce que t'as envie de faire depuis le début : tu passes un bras autour de lui et l'attires tout contre toi. Il proteste même pas et s'enfouit dans ton torse, où il se laisse aller à pleurer un peu plus. Et toi aussi tu pleures, t'enfouis ton visage dans ses cheveux et ça te chatouille et t'as envie de rire à travers tes larmes, alors c'est exactement ça que tu fais.

Tu comprends plus trop ce qui se passe, sinon qu'il est vraiment chaud entre tes bras. Tu t'endors sans même t'en rendre compte, de travers dans ton lit, avec un Midorima tout contre toi.

Quand tu te réveilles le lendemain matin, t'as un peu froid, et tu te rends compte qu'il est déjà reparti. Ça te fait te demander sur le coup si c'était pas un rêve.

~xxx~

La douzième fois que tu le remarques, il arrive au lycée avec un œil au beurre noir.

C'est la première fois que tu vois une blessure sur son visage. Son père, d'habitude, est pas mal plus subtil, mais la veille, il a surement pensé qu'en fait il s'en foutait comme de l'an quarante. Alors Midorima arrive avec un œil au beurre noir et il boite un peu et tu te dis que là, y a pas le choix, quelqu'un d'autre va bien remarquer ce qui lui arrive.

Sauf que, quand le prof lui demande ce qui lui est arrivé, il répond qu'il s'est fait attaquer par des voyous, mais qu'heureusement il s'en est bien sorti. Toi, t'as envie de le secouer, de le frapper, de le traiter d'imbécile, parce que son père mérite pas qu'il le protège; sauf que tu penses à la petite sœur et ça arrive à te taire, à te faire tout ravaler – parce que c'est sûr, Midorima, c'est la petite Aya et sa mère qu'il protège, pas le salaud qui lui sert de père.

Le prof accepte son excuse et le cours reprend, et toi tu bouilles de rage, t'as envie de tout foutre là et d'aller jusqu'à la maison des Midorima pour trucider son père. Sauf que tu te retiens, parce que ce que tu veux surtout, c'est prendre soin de Midorima. Alors tu le quittes pas d'une semelle, pendant toute la journée, et tu t'assures qu'il mange, qu'il peut se déplacer comme il faut, et t'es tellement à ses baskets qu'il finit par s'énerver – sauf que tu lui dis de se taire, de se laisser faire, parce que putain, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire pour l'aider.

Quand le soir arrive, t'insistes pour l'accompagner, et vous allez chercher Aya ensemble. Elle te connait plutôt bien, maintenant, alors elle tend les bras pour que tu la prennes, et tu finis par le faire. T'es toujours pas à l'aise avec les enfants, mais, comme tu pensais, celle-là est juste trop mignonne – elle est toute petite, a une toute petite voix, une bouille trop mignonne, et tu peux t'imaginer que Midorima à cet âge-là devait ressembler à peu près à ça, les cheveux moins longs. Et puis, tu sais pas, de te promener avec Midorima et la petite, ça te donne un peu l'impression que vous êtes un jeune couple marié avec leur petit enfant, et t'as beau te dire que c'est débile, trop romantique, ça te fait quand même tout chaud au cœur.

Vous l'amenez au parc, où elle joue dans le bac avec d'autres de ses petites amies. Vous la surveillez bien, mais ça vous empêche pas de porter attention à l'autre aussi. Vous parlez pas vraiment, et ça te donne le temps de réfléchir à toutes sortes de choses, par exemple au fait que depuis que vous vous êtes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, vous vous êtes pas de nouveau rapproché. Ça fait quand même plusieurs semaines de ça et t'as envie de sentir encore ses cheveux, t'as envie de l'avoir contre toi, t'as envie de lui faire tant de choses que tu sais pas par où commencer, et ça te rappelle tous ces rêves pervers que t'as faits à son sujet depuis ce temps-là, et merde, tu vires vraiment gay, y a pas d'autres explications, sauf que ça te dérange pas si c'est Midorima, et ça te dérange que ça te dérange pas...

Tu sursautes quand Midorima pose tout doucement sa main sur ton bras. Tu te tournes vers lui, mais il te regarde pas, et t'as tellement envie que ses yeux émeraude se plongent dans les tiens, sauf que tu fous rien. Il délaisse ton bras maintenant qu'il sait qu'il a ton attention et il te demande :

- Aomine, est-ce que tu pourrais garder Aya ce soir?

Ton regard tombe sur la petite, et la tendresse t'étouffe presque, alors tu réponds, avec un petit sourire :

- Ouais, bien sûr.

Sauf que, tout à coup, t'as un mauvais pressentiment, alors tu fronces les sourcils et tu lui demandes :

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire au juste?

Mais il répond pas. Il préfère se lever et il te lance :

- Je te fais confiance, Aomine.

Tu te lèves à ton tour et tu lui empoignes le bras. Tu lui laisses pas le temps de protester et tu te fâches :

- Midorima, enfoiré, me dis pas que tu vas essayer de gagner contre ton père!

Tu le vois remonter ses lunettes et il te répond, mais c'est clair qu'il ment :

- Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose d'aussi insensé.

La rage te consume et tu t'emportes :

- Alors pourquoi tu me la laisses? Pourquoi tu retournes déjà chez toi? Midorima, putain, dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire!

Il se retourne et réussit à te faire abandonner ton emprise – il faut dire que tu t'es ramolli un peu, parce que tu te sens si impuissant tout à coup. Il te dit, et c'est la première fois que tu le vois aussi honnête :

- Merci, Aomine.

T'es comme figé, et dans ta tête y a une alarme qui part, parce que c'est trop bizarre, il te dit ça comme s'il te verrait plus jamais, et merde tu veux le retenir, mais tu restes là, paumé, et tu le regardes s'éloigner. C'est là que tu réalises que tu sais toujours pas où il habite et que t'as aucun moyen de le retrouver.

Le cœur lourd, tu te retournes vers Aya, qui a rien vu, trop occupée avec ses amies. Elle ricane, assez timidement, et t'as de nouveau envie de sourire. Tu prends son sac à dos, t'en approches, te penches devant elle et lui souffles tout doucement :

- Allez, Aya, c'est le temps d'y aller.

Elle lève ses immenses yeux aussi verts que ceux de son ainé sur toi et tu peux presque y voir les points d'interrogation. Elle te demande, un peu inquiète :

- Il est où, Shin-nii-chan?

Tu sais pas trop quoi lui dire, alors tu lui réponds, mal à l'aise :

- Il a autre chose à faire. Est-ce que tu veux venir chez moi?

Tout à coup, son visage s'éclaire, et elle hoche la tête avec enthousiasme. Elle lève les bras pour que tu la prennes. Elle est vraiment légère, ça te surprend chaque fois. Cette fois, tu l'installes sur tes épaules, et elle empoigne ta tête, joue avec tes cheveux. Ça t'énerve un peu, mais elle est tellement mignonne que tu lui pardonnes trop facilement – tu deviens vraiment mou avec elle, c'est pas croyable.

Elle semble tout excitée de visiter la maison de «Dai-nii-chan» – tu l'avoues pas vraiment, mais t'adores ce surnom-là – et t'espères que ta mère sera pas là, ou qu'elle sera pas trop désagréable.

Malheureusement, elle y est déjà, et elle reste un instant interloquée quand elle voit la petite que tu déposes sur le sol. Elle te lance un regard lourd de reproches et te demande :

- Daiki, c'est l'enfant de qui?

Tu décides de lui dire la vérité, tout simplement :

- C'est la petite sœur d'un de mes amis. Il m'a demandé de la garder ce soir. Elle s'appelle Aya.

Sur ces mots, la petite Midorima se penche un peu vers l'avant et se présente :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Aya, j'ai cinq ans!

Tu peux pas t'empêcher de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, pendant que tu te dis que Midorima l'a bien élevé. Ta mère semble pas vraiment contente, parce qu'elle te dit que c'est à toi de t'en occuper. C'était ton intention de toute façon, alors t'enlèves tes chaussures, t'aides Aya à faire de même, puis tu l'amènes jusqu'à ta chambre.

Rendu là, tu fouilles dans son sac, et tu trouves un pyjama, des vêtements de rechange pour le lendemain, une peluche en forme de manchot et des livres d'images. T'en sors un au hasard, tu prends Aya et l'installes sur toi, dans ton lit, et tu lui lis l'histoire.

La petite semble adorer les livres, parce qu'elle participe, te pose plein de questions pour la plupart embarrassantes, et tu cherches des réponses qui ont du bon sens – vraiment, c'est une petite fille intelligente. Tu te rends compte aussi qu'elle est déjà capable de lire, même si c'est encore un peu difficile.

Le temps passe et arrive finalement le moment de manger. Tu descends avec elle et tu vois que ta mère a quand même prévu un repas pour elle. Tu la remercies, et elle se plaint comme d'habitude, mais tu te dis quand même que t'as de la chance, parce que ta mère te maltraite pas vraiment, en fait, même si elle pourrait avoir meilleure attitude.

Vous mangez et après tu prépares la petite au dodo. Après un bain, tu te demandes si tu devrais lui préparer un futon, mais elle te demande expressément de dormir avec elle. Elle te confie que, d'habitude, elle dort avec Shin-nii-chan, et tu peux pas t'empêcher d'imaginer la scène. Finalement t'acceptes de partager ton lit, et tu te retrouves à te coucher vers vingt heures, alors que d'habitude t'es jamais couché avant une heure du mat.

Comme prévu, tu peux pas t'endormir – Aya, elle, dort déjà profondément, sa peluche bien serrée entre ses petits bras. En plus, t'es vraiment trop inquiet, alors tu te lèves doucement, pour pas la réveiller, et tu prends ton téléphone. Tu sors de ta chambre, descends les escaliers, te retrouves dans le salon. De là, tu signales le numéro de Midorima, et t'attends qu'il réponde.

Une sonnerie, deux, trois, et tu tombes sur sa boite vocale. D'entendre sa voix préenregistrée t'inquiète encore plus, tu sais pas trop pourquoi, et finalement le message que tu laisses a pas vraiment de sens.

Tu fermes l'appareil et remontes. Quand t'entres dans ta chambre, tu remarques qu'Aya est assise dans le lit. Tu t'approches encore et là, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche : elle pleure. Paniqué, tu t'approches, t'agenouilles et lui demandes ce qui va pas. Elle te répond, sans arrêter de pleurer, qu'elle a eu peur quand elle s'est réveillée et que t'étais pas là, qu'elle s'ennuie aussi de son grand frère, de sa maman, et tu réalises que pendant tout ce temps, elle essayait de paraitre forte pour pas t'inquiéter.

Tu la prends dans tes bras, la rassure, lui dit que son Shin-nii-chan va bien et que tu vas plus jamais la quitter, et au bout d'un moment elle se calme enfin, et tu réalises qu'elle s'est endormie. Tu la couches de nouveau et tu t'installes à ses côtés. Tu laisses ton téléphone sur la table de chevet, au cas où Midorima appellerait, et tu observes la fillette qui dort sereinement.

T'as tout d'un coup tellement envie de la protéger que tu la prends dans tes bras, et tu décides qu'y est pas question que tu la laisses retourner chez elle. Son grand frère non plus, dès que tu vas arriver à mettre la main dessus.

~xxx~

La treizième fois que tu le remarques, c'est parce qu'il t'appelle pour la première fois.

Le lendemain, c'est un samedi, et t'aurais volontiers dormi plus si la petite s'était pas réveillée vers six heures. Bien entendu, elle t'a secoué, t'as demandé de te réveiller, et toi t'as protesté, mais tu peux jamais gagner contre un Midorima, c'est dans tes gènes. Tu finis par te lever en grognant, et la petite est toute souriante, et t'as juste envie de l'étouffer de câlins.

Vous déjeunez tout seul, étant donné que ta mère dort encore, et tu te demandes si ton père est rentré, la veille. Pas que tu tiens à le voir, bien au contraire.

Quand vous avez fini, t'habilles Aya, tu t'habilles toi-même, et finalement, comme tu sais pas trop quoi faire, tu l'amènes jusqu'au parc. Y a personne, à cette heure, alors tu t'assoies dans le bac à sable avec elle et tu t'amuses à construire le plus beau des châteaux avec elle, t'en oublies presque tous tes soucis. Finalement, le truc ressemble à rien, mais c'est pas grave, parce qu'Aya, elle, y voit des princes et des princesses, elle y imagine une ribambelle de domestiques, et tu te prends au jeu.

Tu la taquines, un peu comme avec son frère, t'essaies de la contredire, de lui expliquer des trucs qui marchent pas dans son histoire, mais elle réfléchit, te sort des explications qui fonctionnent pour la plupart et tu trouves ça vraiment attendrissant.

Vous y passez un bon moment, en fait, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de ton téléphone retentisse. Tu te lèves d'un bon, demande à Aya de se tenir tranquille et tu sors ton portable. Tu vois tout de suite que c'est Midorima et ton cœur prend de la vitesse. Tu perds pas une seconde pour répondre, presque paniqué :

- Midorima, c'est toi?

Sa voix, de l'autre côté, a l'air épuisé quand il te dit :

- Oui, c'est moi, Aomine.

Tu lui laisses même pas le temps de continuer avant de lui demander :

- T'es où? Tu vas bien?

Tu l'entends soupirer, avant de te dire :

- Je ne peux pas encore tout t'expliquer. J'appelais pour te demander de garder Aya encore un petit moment.

Là, t'y crois pas, et la rage monte rapidement en toi. Tu te fâches, parce que tu t'inquiètes tellement que tu réfléchis pas bien :

- Putain, Midorima, tu vas me dire t'es où, j'arrive!

Il soupire encore, et t'as envie de lui arracher la tête, mais finalement il consent :

- Je suis à l'hôpital.

Tout de suite, t'imagines le pire des scénarios, et t'entends à peine Midorima te demander :

- Mais ne viens pas, Aomine, je vais bien. Je dois seulement régler quelque chose. Je te jure que je vais tout t'expliquer dès que je le pourrai.

Maintenant, c'est toi qui soupires, parce que tu comprends bien qu'il te dira rien, à ce stade-là. Tu lui lances :

- T'es vraiment un emmerdeur de première.

Y a un silence. Midorima, au bout d'un moment, te dit, tout bas :

- J'ai hâte de te revoir.

T'es vraiment surpris, parce que c'est la première fois qu'il te dit un truc pareil, et tu te sens même rougir. T'ouvres la bouche comme un poisson rouge et t'essaies de trouver un truc intelligent à répondre, mais tu te rends compte qu'il a déjà raccroché.

Le fumier! Ça se fait pas, de te dire un truc comme ça et de raccrocher aussitôt! Tu fermes ton téléphone et te plies en deux, le visage en feu, le cœur trop rapide et le souffle plutôt court. Sa phrase se répète en boucle dans ta tête, et tu l'imagines rougir en le disant, et putain que t'as envie de le revoir et de le serrer dans tes bras!

Sans prévenir, t'entends une petite voix inquiète te demander :

- Ça va, Dai-nii-chan?

Tu lèves le regard sur Aya, qui s'est rapprochée, et tu forces un sourire. Tu lui ébouriffes les cheveux et changes de sujet :

- T'as pas faim, Aya?

~xxx~

La quatorzième fois que tu le remarques, il est encore plus couvert de blessures, mais au moins tu sais que c'est la dernière fois.

Le samedi passe sans que t'aies de nouvelles. En après-midi, t'achètes des nouveaux vêtements pour la petite, question qu'elle porte pas encore les mêmes vêtements. T'es pas mal moins inquiet que la veille, en fait, parce que tu sais que Midorima doit avoir la situation bien en main – sinon il aurait pas pu t'appeler, c'est ce que tu te dis.

Donc t'attends, tu t'occupes d'Aya, et tu te mets à réfléchir à plusieurs choses, par exemple au fait que ta vie a vraiment changé depuis que t'as rencontré Midorima. Ça a pas toujours été facile, mais t'as l'impression que c'est ce qui est arrivé de mieux dans ta vie.

Tu repenses à Tetsu pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et tu te dis qu'il faut pas que tu répètes la même erreur, que cette fois tu vas être là pour tous les gens qui comptent pour toi. Tu penses que t'as un peu maturé, enfin, tu l'espères.

En fin d'après-midi, Satsuki vient te voir. Elle sait même pas que t'es devenu proche de Midorima, tu lui as jamais dit, alors elle se demande qui est la fillette. Tu décides de tout lui expliquer, surtout parce qu'elle a l'air partie pour se monter tout un scénario un peu étrange.

Quand t'as fini, tu la vois prendre Aya avec un petit sourire. Elle te dit rien, mais tu devines qu'elle est contente que t'aies réussi à t'investir avec quelqu'un – évidemment, même si tu lui as pas dit, elle a deviné tes sentiments, et elle semble pas perturbée que t'aimes un mec. Elle tombe en amour avec Aya, comme toi d'ailleurs, et ne peut enlever ses mains d'elle, tant qu'elle finit par pleurer et demander «Dai-nii-chan».

Satsuki fait la moue, mais elle te la laisse finalement. Au bout d'un moment, elle décide de retourner chez elle, parce qu'elle a des trucs à faire.

Tu te retrouves tout seul avec la petite. Ton père est nulle part, comme d'habitude, et ta mère revient pour faire le repas du soir, que vous mangez à trois. Tu remarques que même elle commence à s'attacher un peu à la fillette, même si elle le montre pas trop, et, tu sais pas pourquoi, ça te réconcilie un peu avec elle – mais juste un peu, hein.

Finalement, Midorima décide de te donner des nouvelles qu'à vingt-et-une heures, alors que t'étais déjà couché avec la petite, même si tu dormais pas. En fait, il sonne carrément chez toi, sans prévenir.

C'est ta mère qui lui ouvre, mais t'arrives pas trop longtemps après, et de le voir déclenche toutes sortes de trucs en toi. En tout cas, il a toujours son œil au beurre, mais il a encore plus des blessures sur son visage. Tu remarques tout de suite qu'il a du mal à se tenir debout, et t'as l'impression qu'il a pas dû dormir beaucoup, tellement il semble faible sur ses jambes.

Tu restes figé, et ta mère semble comprendre qu'elle est de trop, alors elle retourne jusqu'à sa chambre. Midorima te regarde pas, il parle pas, il est juste là, le visage inexpressif, mais fatigué, et toi tu t'approches, jusqu'à être droit devant lui, et tu sais pas trop quoi lui dire. Finalement, tu le prends dans tes bras, pas trop fort, et tu lui dis :

- Merde, Midorima, je vais tellement te tuer, toi!

Tu sens ses mains dans ton dos, signe qu'il répond à ton étreinte, et il te répond :

- Je suis désolé, Aomine.

Tu lui rétorques du tac au tac :

- Arrête, c'est pas ton genre de dire des trucs pareils.

Mais t'es quand même plutôt content qu'il soit là, dans tes bras, et t'es déjà pas mal moins fâché. Ce qui t'empêche pas de lui dire, d'exiger :

- Cette fois, t'es mieux de tout me dire!

Il laisse son visage tomber sur ton épaule et te chuchote, et putain que sa voix te plait :

- C'était mon intention.

Tu restes encore un peu comme ça, le temps de bien respirer son odeur – oui, t'es peut-être un peu pervers, mais qu'est-ce que tu t'en fous sur le coup –, puis tu le relâches enfin. Il enlève ses souliers, dépose son sac, et tu l'entraines jusqu'au salon. Vous vous laissez tomber sur le divan, assez près pour sentir l'autre, et tu lui demandes :

- Bon, t'as fait quoi ces derniers jours, au juste?

Il remonte ses lunettes, mal à l'aise, et tu devines tout de suite que ce qu'il va te dire te plaira pas du tout. Tu lui laisses quand même le loisir de s'expliquer, parce que tu veux savoir.

- En fait, qu'il commence, j'ai monté un plan.

Il marque une pause et se laisse aller un peu plus sur le divan, en grimaçant sous la douleur. Il continue :

- Il y a un bon moment maintenant que j'essaie de trouver un moyen de dénoncer mon père, mais j'avais peur que si je n'avais pas de preuves, je risquais de ne pas gagner.

Tu te dis que ses blessures sont des preuves suffisantes, mais tu te tais. Il continue après un soupir :

- J'ai caché une caméra et un micro dans ma maison, que j'ai testés pour être sûr que ça fonctionnait bien. Et puis, hier soir, quand je suis rentré, j'ai... j'ai provoqué mon père.

Ah, tu le savais tellement, que ça allait te fâcher. Dire qu'il s'est mis en danger juste pour avoir des preuves!

- Ce que je n'ai pas vraiment prévu, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume, c'est que ma mère, pour une fois, s'est interposée.

Il se laisse tomber sur ton épaule, et ça te surprend tellement que t'en oublies de te fâcher. Il ferme les yeux et continue, le ton un peu plus ensommeillé :

- Mon plan de base, c'était que mon père me batte, et ensuite je serais allé à la police avec ma vidéo. Sauf que comme ma mère s'est interposée, mon père s'est montré plus violent que d'habitude.

Sa voix commence à tressauter quand il ajoute :

- Il frappait ma mère, et moi j'étais déjà trop en mauvais état pour le défendre, alors elle a fini par tomber et s'est frappé la tête contre le coin de la table. Il y avait du sang partout, c'était affreux. Mon père, lui, s'est contenté d'aller se coucher, il était trop soul pour voir ce qu'il avait fait, et ça m'a pris du temps avant de pouvoir me relever.

«J'ai tout de suite appelé une ambulance, puis j'ai essayé d'arrêter le sang de couler. Ce moment-là est un peu flou dans ma tête. Je sais que je me suis expliqué au policier, j'ai parlé aussi de la vidéo, même si à ce stade ce n'était plus tellement important – mon père allait être condamné même sans, c'était certain.

«J'ai passé la nuit à l'hôpital, et aujourd'hui des policiers sont venus m'interroger une fois de plus. Ma mère a repris connaissance cet après-midi, elle est hors de danger, mais elle devra rester un bon moment à l'hôpital. À dire vrai, je devrais moi-même y être encore, mais je voulais te voir.»

Tu sais pas comment réagir, t'as envie de le frapper pour s'être mis en danger comme ça, mais il est bien trop mal en point pour que t'oses faire ça. C'est pourquoi tu lui dis plutôt, la voix autant fâchée qu'aimante :

- T'es vraiment con, te mettre en danger comme ça... refais plus jamais ça.

Il te répond pas, et tu réalises qu'il s'est endormi. Tu te sens sourire malgré toi et tu te relèves. Comme il y a pas de place dans ton lit, tu décides de le laisser sur ce divan. Tu le couches sans qu'il se réveille, puis tu vas chercher une couverture que tu installes par-dessus lui.

Puis, tu remontes et te couches à côté d'Aya, qui s'est pas réveillée cette fois.

~xxx~

La quinzième fois que tu le remarques... en fait, y a plus tellement besoin de compter, vu que tu le remarques toujours maintenant.

Finalement, tout s'est plus ou moins arrangé. La mère de Midorima a fini par sortir de l'hôpital. Le père, quant à lui, est enfermé en attente de son procès. Midorima lui-même a commencé à guérir de ses dernières blessures et, même s'il est toujours aussi déplaisant, t'as l'impression qu'il va mieux. Aya, comme elle était pas trop au courant de ce qui se passait, se porte mieux que jamais.

Quant à toi... t'es si heureux que Satsuki t'en parle sans arrêt. Tu te vantes pas de ton bonheur, mais elle te parle quand même de «Midorin», qu'elle appelle souvent ton chéri – et tu te fâches de moins en moins souvent quand elle le fait, parce qu'au fond, ça te plait –, elle te demande de ses nouvelles, te dit qu'elle aimerait elle aussi rencontrer un mec aussi bien – pas touche, que tu penses sans le dire.

Un des trucs qui a changé, c'est que tu vas toujours au parc pour enfants, mais que t'y vas le jour maintenant, avec Midorima et Aya. Tu les accompagnes souvent, parce que t'aimes bien la petite, et que t'adores Midorima quand il est avec sa frangine.

Cela dit, t'avoues que t'aimes bien quand tu peux avoir ton «chéri» à toi tout seul. Ça arrive, qu'il vient chez toi sans la petite, et même si vous vous êtes pas dit des trucs comme «je t'aime», même si vous avez rien officialisé, t'es plus heureux que jamais.

La première fois que tu l'embrasses – c'est ton premier baiser, d'ailleurs, surement le sien aussi –, y a comme un feu d'artifice dans ta poitrine, et tu te dis que, ouais, c'est vraiment lui, le bon. Depuis, tu l'embrasses si souvent qu'il essaie de s'en plaindre, mais il est tellement embarrassé que ça en devient seulement mignon – pour trouver un mec plus grand que toi mignon, tu dois vraiment être tombé bien bas.

Tu coules des jours heureux. Tu te blâmes encore pour le suicide de Tetsu, tu sais que c'est quelque chose que tu pourras jamais effacer. Sauf que t'as des gens qui ont besoin de toi, maintenant. Et juste ça, c'est suffisant pour te dire que t'as le droit d'être heureux.


End file.
